


Никто не хочет сдохнуть в одиночестве

by Anonymous



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2014, Fluff, Teenagers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт Бишоп являлась счастливой обладательницей ряда вещей: многомиллионного траста, работы в хипстерской кофейне, Клинта Бартона и убийственной влюблённости в Америку Чавес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не хочет сдохнуть в одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242169) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Честно говоря, Клинт обеспечивал отпущение всех грехов Кейт на ближайшую тысячелетку.  
— Будет мерзко? — спросил он.   
Лёжа на диване, он прихлёбывал сваренный Кейт кофе. Выражение лица у него было глуповатым, немного детским и растерянным одновременно, так что Кейт хотелось убрать с его лба спутанные волосы и сделать что-нибудь связанное с плюшевым мишкой (и наплевать, что Клинт стебал бы её этим до конца жизни).   
Вместо этого она продолжила сгребать оставшийся от заказанной еды мусор в пластиковый мешок.   
— Я не имею в виду ничего гомофобского, — продолжил Клинт после паузы, потому что никто не научил Клинта вовремя затыкаться. — Я имел в виду  _неловкость-флирт-подростковый-секс-гормоны_ , размазанные ровным слоем по моему дивану.   
— На твоём диване бывают вещи и похуже, — заметила Кейт. — И мне почти двадцать один.  
— Вообще не понимаю, при чём тут я, — раздражённо фыркнул Клинт, положив ноги на только что протёртый кофейный столик. — Или ты забыла сказать этой девице, что твоя работа тебе не нужна, и ты на самом деле живёшь в волшебном диснеевском замке?   
Кейт стиснула зубы.   
— Это пентхаус.   
— И правда забыла, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. 

*

  
Встреча Америки и Клинта прошла ровно так, как ожидала Кейт: они сидели на разных концах дивана и бросали друг на друга подозрительные взгляды, не забывая время от времени отпускать ядовитые комментарии по поводу телешоу.    
Кейт вжалась в истрёпанное кресло, которое Клинт притащил с улицы несколько лет назад и от которого — несмотря на многочисленные просьбы — отказался избавиться, и старалась не двигаться и не дышать слишком громко.   
«Ты что, хочешь попользоваться видеомагнитофоном этого парня? — поинтересовалась Америка с некоторым сомнением, потому что она всё говорила с некоторым сомнением. Она стянула со своих кудрявых волос резинку, и у Кейт все мысли вылетели из головы. — И кто этот Клинт вообще такой?»   
«Он мой взрослый странный друг, — ответила Кейт, воспользовавшись определением, которое дала Клинту Кэсси. Это случилось, когда Кэсси впервые поймала Кейт за вытаскиванием Клинта из бара и попытке скормить ему что-нибудь питательнее лапши быстрого приготовления и мармеладных мишек. — Но не в сексуальном плане».   
Брови Америки взлетели к линии волос, но она всё равно спросила: «И что, у него все серии записаны?»    
Кейт кивнула, пытаясь выглядеть не слишком нетерпеливо — она всё-таки понятия не имела, нравилась ли она Америке, зато точно знала, что разонравится ей сразу же, как только всё тайное из жизни Кейт станет явным.    
«Он не будет против, если ты придёшь. Я закажу пиццу».    
В ответ на торопливые попытки разъяснить, что она приведёт коллегу, поэтому не мог бы Клинт молчать, ну, обо всём, тот просто закатил глаза и сказал: «Я уверен, что кокблокну вас обеих, Кейти».    
«Ерунда», — отозвалась Кейт, окидывая комнату натренированным взглядом и гадая, куда она засунула отбеливатель с прошлого раза.    
«У меня похмелье, — сказал Клинт, прижимаясь лицом к диванным подушкам. — Не дави на меня».    
О похмелье он вскоре забыл, отвлёкшись на забрасывание Кейт издевательскими взглядами. Именно поэтому она обычно держала в тайне от Клинта то, с кем встречается сейчас или с кем планирует встречаться, но Кэсси не хотела смотреть это шоу, с Эли у них по-прежнему было всё сложно, а нагрянуть к Тедди и Билли без тщательной подготовки к столкновению с их непомерно идеальными отношениями было нельзя. У Кейт тоже имелись диски со всеми выпусками, но привести Америку к себе домой она не могла до тех пор, пока... ну, наверное, никогда. Она была уверена, что Америке не особенно понравится то, что Кейт, де-факто, была богата если не как Тони Старк, то как господь бог точно.    
Она даже сумела улыбнуться в ответ на одно из замечаний Америки, прикинувшись, что действительно их слушала, а ещё ей удалось полностью проигнорировать все взгляды Клинта. Не ему судить. Не в этой жизни. 

*

  
На следующее утро Кейт тосковала над промышленных размеров раковиной, полной мыльных пузырей и разнобойной посуды, пока Тедди стоически выслушивал её нытьё о необходимости купить посудомоечную машину. В общем-то, это было их рутинным занятием, и пусть Кейт периодически предпринимала попытки как-то разнообразить темы их общения, поводов для жалоб у них было не так уж много.   
— Меня больше интересует, что Америка думает о домашнем любимце Кейт, — прервал их Локи.   
Локи был худшим человеком в мире. Наглядный пример: прямо сейчас он пил кофе и поедал сэндвич с беконом, наблюдая за тем, как все остальные готовятся к открытию кофейни. Кейт понятия не имела, как Локи умудрился устроиться на эту работу. Ещё меньше она понимала, почему никто до сих пор не вышвырнул его к чертям.   
Естественно, все присутствующие знали Клинта, поэтому повернулись и испытующе посмотрели на Америку, которая расставляла стулья, не обращая ни на кого внимания.   
Оказавшись под прицелом взглядов, она только пожала плечами.   
— Нормальный парень.   
— Довольно высокая похвала, — заметил Локи. — Не уверен, что она такого же высокого мнения о ком-то из  _нас_.   
—  Сдохни, Лафейсон, — сказала Америка и вернулась к своим стульям.   
— Видите? — Локи взмахнул рукой. Ногти его были выкрашены в чёрный, несмотря на то, что его многократно просили не приходить на работу в таком виде.   
— Когда ты последний раз видел человека, который не желал тебе сдохнуть, Локи? — с любопытством спросил Тедди.   
— Клинт не желал, — пожал плечами Локи.   
— Напомнить, что именно пожелал тебе Клинт? — спросила Кейт.   
— В этом нет необходимости, — торопливо сказал Локи и соскользнул со стула у барной стойки, где он неторопливо поглощал свой завтрак. — Разве мы не открываемся через пару минут? Вы все становитесь поразительно расхлабянными.  
Серьёзно, Кейт не представляла, почему его до сих пор не уволили.   
И ещё она сделала вид, что не заметила улыбки Америки.

*

  
С Клинтом получилось вот как:  
Кейт устроилась работать в эту умопомрачительно хипстерскую кофейню. Ей не нужны были деньги — она могла бы спокойно жить за счёт своего отца и поступить в колледж, как и Кэсси, но ей казалось, что такая жизнь не была в действительности тем, чего ей хотелось бы. И вот однажды утром она наткнулась на парня, который спал за одним из столиков и выглядел в разы хуже любого из их обычных утренних посетителей. Вооружившись эспрессо и гримасой, Кейт подошла к парню, чтобы его разбудить.   
После пары бесплодных попыток и невероятно изобретательной ругани он всё-таки сумел выпрямиться, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к сонным глазам, и Кейт протянула ему эспрессо, который он проглотил залпом.   
— Чёрт, — выпалила она, — чёрт, да вы же Клинт Бартон.   
— Бля, нет, — ответил Клинт Бартон и рухнул обратно на стол.   
Кейт вернулась к стойке, где уже собрались остальные.   
— Это Клинт Бартон! — взволнованно и, возможно, несколько фанатично заявила она, пусть даже объект её фанатизма в данный момент пребывал в состоянии чудовищного похмелья и выглядел так, словно не брился неделю.   
— Кто? — спросил Билли.   
— Бывший олимпийским чемпион, лучник, — пояснил Дэвид, не отрываясь от разогревания молока. — Порвал мышцу плеча, травма так и не зажила до конца, после этого куда-то пропал.   
Дэвид знал всё. Это было, в общем-то, круто (и экономило кучу времени, потому что им не нужна была Википедия), но по большей части тупо бесило.  
— Да, — сказала Кейт. — Но он круче, чем описал его Дэвид.   
Кейт начала заниматься стрельбой из лука в одном из летних лагерей, куда её сослал отец в тот период своей жизни, когда он ещё не был женат и потому не представлял, что делать с дочерью во время каникул. Выяснилось, что Кейт очень даже неплохо стреляла и при желании могла бы стать профессионалом, но она сама не знала, хотелось ли ей этого — она не знала, чего ей вообще хотелось, помимо всей этой возни с работой в кофейне, но стрельба с тех пор стала её хобби. И Клинт Бартон — Клинт Бартон был чёртовой  _легендой_ , ясно?   
— Ясно, Кейт, — сказал Билли, глядя на неё округлившимися глазами и даже отступив на пару шагов в сторону. — Мы поняли. Типа того.   
Кейт сделала ещё три чашки чёрного кофе, положила на блюдце круассан и отнесла это всё Клинту Бартону.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила она, протягивая ему первую чашечку.  
— Пытаюсь в кои-то веки не спать в канаве. В буквальном смысле, — ответил Клинт Бартон, одним глотком осушив полчашки.  
— Но почему вы спали в канаве? — спросила Кейт.   
Клинт Бартон вздёрнул бровь. Выглядело это болезненно.  
— Похоже, ты в курсе, кто я такой, — сказал он. — Значит, ты понимаешь, почему.   
— Но, — запротестовала Кейт, — вы же  _Клинт Бартон_.   
—  Ты уже говорила это, — ответил Клинт Бартон. — Хочешь моё имя? Продам его тебе за полсотни баксов и буррито на завтрак.   
Он похлопал себя по карманам, вынул солнечные очки и нахлобучил их себе на нос.   
— Это самые мудацкие очки из всех, что я видела в своей жизни, — сказала Кейт.   
— Спасибо, солнышко, — ответил Клинт Бартон. — Это самая милая вещь, которую мне говорили за последнюю неделю.   
На следующей неделе Клинт уже спал на диване Кейт и носил её бельё. Она больше не пыталась размышлять о том, как так получилось. 

*

  
— Я просто  _без ума_  от твоего выбора любовных интересов, — сказала Кэсси, перегнувшись через Билли, чтобы взять ещё маршмэллоу.   
Будучи её лучшей подругой, Кейт могла на примерах доказать Кэсси, что её романтические притязания отнюдь не являлись образцовыми. С другой стороны, она прекрасно знала, почему этого делать не стоит.   
— Не так уж всё и плохо, — не согласилась Кейт.   
— Тогда дай знать, когда мы снова сможем пригласить Эли на ночной киномарафон, — сказал Тедди.   
— Мой брат, — сказал Билли.   
— Тот голый диджей, — сказал Клинт.   
— Ой, а мне нравился голый диджей. — Кэсси хлопнула в ладоши. — Он работает всё там же?   
— Постой. — Клинт сдвинулся, чтобы достать из кармана джинсов мобильник, и нажал на экран. Спустя пару секунд он объявил: — Локи написал, что голый диджей отращивает бороду.   
— Откуда у тебя номер Локи? — ровно спросила Кейт.   
— Откуда Локи знает, что он отращивает бороду? — спросил Тедди, вынув собственный телефон.   
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы сейчас идём в клуб вместе с Локи танцевать под музыку бывшего и временами голого бойфренда Кейт?   
Кэсси выглядела до омерзения счастливой. Кейт была близка к тому, чтобы заорать.   
— Ты могла бы позвать Америку, — посоветовал ей сознательный Клинт.  
Он был редкостным подонком.   
— Ты не помогаешь, — заметила Кейт.   
— Я и не пытаюсь, — пожал плечами Клинт.   
— Мы все идём тусить вечером в пятницу, — сказал Тедди, набирая что-то на телефоне.   
— Всё пройдёт замечательно, — весело сказал Клинт. — И если вы и дальше собираетесь болтать, детишки, сделайте звук погромче. Я не слышу, что говорит Кэтрин Хейгл.   
Кейт очень хотелось отпинать всё и всех вокруг. Всё и всех. 

*

  
Наташа написала в четверг вечером.   
Кейт пока не довелось встретиться с Наташей лично, но она была лучшей подругой/соулмейтом/кем-то вроде бывшей девушки Клинта и по большей части жила в России. Раньше она была гимнасткой, и Кейт удалось нагуглить её фотографии: чёрное и золотое, блёстки, гибкие очертания и улыбка, которая пугала больше, чем всё остальное.   
Определённо типаж Клинта.   
В любом случае, тот факт, что Кейт стала официальной нянькой Клинта, значил, что Наташа тоже стала её подругой. Или, по крайней мере, несколько странным другом по переписке. Как-то так.   
— Как там Нат? — спросил Клинт, вытянувшийся на диване в обнимку со своей собакой по кличке Счастливчик.   
— А вы что, не разговариваете? — спросила Кейт, прокручивая письмо вниз.   
— Мы по-другому разговариваем, — ответил Клинт. — Ты тупишь иногда, Кейти-Кейт, — добавил он и поиграл бровями.   
— Смотри дальше свои «Забегаловки, заезжаловки и прочие жральни», — велела Кейт и отпила немного зелёного чая. Дома у Клинта водился только кофе и иногда продукты, которых хватило бы на пресный тост, но после целого дня работы в кофейне Кейт хотелось чего угодно, но только не кофе. Поэтому она прятала чайные пакетики в шкафчиках, куда Клинт никогда не заглядывал.  
Даже волосы у неё пропахли эспрессо.   
Клинт рассмеялся, продолжая почёсывать уши Счастливчика.   
«Я всё ещё не знаю, как понять, в порядке Клинт или нет, — напечатала Кейт, — потому что он всегда в порядке, а потом вдруг... нет. Но я думаю, ты сама об этом знаешь».   
У Кейт не было необходимости приходить сюда каждый день после работы. Клинт не вёл себя как в тот раз, когда они встретились впервые, не пытался нажраться, стоило ей отвернуться, не собирался в стрипклуб, чтобы там уговаривать танцовщиц пойти в колледж . Короче, он не делал ничего глупого. Но её пентхаус был большим, тихим, дорого обставленным и... он не был тем местом, которое можно было бы назвать домом. 

*

  
В пятницу вечером Кейт нацепила на себя нечто обтягивающее, фиолетовое и усыпанное блёстками, любимую пару совершенно непрактичных туфель на каблуках и накладные ресницы — такие длинные, что они оттягивали веки.   
Она бы не стояла сейчас в очереди, прикидываясь, что ей вовсе не холодно, если бы рядом не было Америки, облачённой в стильные чёрные шорты и слишком большой для неё свитер, украшенный изображением американского флага. Кейт не понимала, носила ли она такие вещи из самоиронии, или самоирония достигла того уровня, когда начала восприниматься всерьёз. Она, впрочем, не собиралась спрашивать. Даже Локи не решился бы спрашивать, пока на Америке были мощные чёрные боты с шипами.   
Кейт так сильно хотела её поцеловать, что это переходило все границы разумного.   
Локи выглядел как нелепый хипстер, которым он и являлся: подведённые глаза, глупая причёска и шмотки, которые стыдно было бы выставить даже на витрине «Урбан Аутфитерз». Выражение лица Дэвида говорило: «Я здесь насильно», а Тедди и Билли были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на остальных.   
«Повеселись, детка», — написал Клинт.   
— Он не захотел прийти? — спросила Америка, глядя, как Кейт набирает: «ПОШЁЛ ТЫ, БАРТОН».  
— Он не такой странный взрослый друг, — пояснила Кейт. В её голове эта фраза получилась куда более осмысленной.   
«Пришли мне снэпчат», — написал Клинт.   
«ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ СНЭПЧАТ», — ответила Кейт.   
— Это он так взбудоражен, потому что Нох-Варр — бывший Кейт, — радостно сказал Локи. Он держал большую порцию кофе из «Старбакса», потому что был именно до такой степени мудаком.   
— Нох-Варр? — Америка изогнула бровь. Ей это шло.   
— Уверена, в его свидетельстве о рождении написано другое имя, — сказала Кейт, потому что больше ей было нечего сказать.   
— Их расставание было ужасающим, — продолжил Локи.   
— Нох-Варр завёл привычку целоваться со своей бывшей девушкой, — объяснил Америке Дэвид, который, похоже, взял на себя роль местного гида.  
— Разве ты сама не целовалась с его бывшей девушкой, Кейт? — спросил Локи, невинно распахнув глаза.   
— Я тебя придушу, — пообещала ему Кейт и добавила: — Мы уже расстались на тот момент. Всё было совсем не так.   
От дальнейших комментариев её спасло появление в очереди Томми, который выглядел настолько невинно, насколько мог выглядеть долговязый подросток с высветленными волосами.   
— И он здесь? — спросила у Локи Кейт.   
— Я основательно подготовился, — пожал плечами Локи. — Уильям, представишь?   
Билли отвлёкся от Тедди на достаточное количество времени, чтобы сказать Америке:   
— Это Томми, мой брат-близнец.   
— И он тоже бывший Кейт, — любезно сообщил Локи.   
Локи был настоящей скотиной.   
Ни одна мышца на лице Америки не дрогнула. Кейт задалась вопросом, хороший ли это был знак или наоборот.   
— Я тут сегодня исключительно как лучший друг Дэвида, — сказал Томми, балансируя на пятках, весь целиком — сплошная усмешка и «Аддеролл».   
— Ты мне не лучший друг, — сказал Дэвид.   
— Немножко всё-таки лучший, — ответил Томми.   
— Ребята, вам кто-нибудь говорил, что, может, вам стоит попробовать пообщаться с людьми  _вне_  своего круга? — не сдержалась Америка. 

 

*

  
[Лирическое отступление.  
Несмотря на длительный нервный срыв и на то, что по сути своей Клинт был полнейшим подонком где-то 87% времени, он знал  _всех_. Это даже пугало. Большинство знакомых не появлялись в его скверной бруклинской квартирке, кроме, может быть, Бобби, его бывшей жены (в которую Кейт была самую чуточку влюблена, потому что чёрт возьми), но они имели склонность возникать время от времени — просто чтобы показать Кейт, что она и близко не знала Клинта настолько хорошо, насколько думала.   
—  А я однажды целовался с Тони Старком, — как-то раз сказал ей Клинт, глядя по телеку на Тони Старка, выносящего пресс-конференции мозг пижонством и охренительным костюмом.   
— Все однажды целовались с Тони Старком, — сказала Кейт, забирая у Клинта водку.   
— А ты?   
— Ну, нет, — ответила Кейт. Она вообще была ребёнком, когда последний раз встречалась с Тони Старком вживую.  
— Значит, этот раунд за мной, — победно заявил Клинт и придвинул к себе водку обратно.   
— Это тупое соревнование, — сказала ему Кейт и прострадала весь остаток вечера.]

*

  
Нох-Варр мог не разбирался в чувствах, в социализации и в том, как не быть влюблённым в свою бывшую, но, чёрт возьми, в музыке он знал толк. Кейт даже могла бы простить его как-нибудь, если бы это значило, что она получит обратно микстейпы.   
(Да, Нох-Варр обожал олдскул. В этом была его фишечка.)  
В какой-то момент к ней присоединилась Кэсси вместе с Джонасом. Она задержалась, чтобы купить Кейт выпивку, которую ей самой не продали бы по возрасту, после чего умчалась со своим парнем на танцпол. Билли и Тедди пока не уходили с танцпола, увлечённо лапая друг друга, а Томми метался между танцами со всеми, кто подвернётся, и препирательствами с Дэвидом. Кейт не поняла, как и почему Томми решил прицепиться к Дэвиду, и стоило ли ей предупредить Билли о том, что его брат, возможно, собирается немножко повстречаться с их начальником смены, но в действительности ей было наплевать.   
Как и всегда, Локи куда-то исчез. Америку Кейт тоже не видела, и это тревожило её куда сильнее.   
В любом случае, важным было то, что Кейт продержалась больше часа, прежде чем сделать  _это_.   
Рядом с кабинкой диджея стоял вышибала, который оглядел Кейт сверху вниз и покачал головой. Намёк на принадлежность к группи её оскорбил, потому что — плавали, знаем. Наверное, где-то в глубине её шкафа до сих пор валялась футболка с логотипом.   
Похоже, сейчас ей следовало сунуть ему немного денег, но вместо этого Кейт поднялась на цыпочки и сказала:   
— Передай Ноху, что Кейт хочет поболтать.   
Вышибалу её слова явно не впечатлили. Она пожала плечами и добавила:  
— Я подожду здесь.   
Парень ушёл, и Кейт успела досчитать до «двенадцать миссиссипи», прежде чем он вернулся и пропустил её.   
На Нох-Варра падали яркие полоски света из клуба, но здесь, в кабинке, заставленной грудами пластинок, было значительно тише, чем снаружи.   
— Кейт, — сказал он.   
— Борода, — ответила Кейт. — В смысле, привет, Нох. У тебя борода.   
Он держал ту самую пластинку под рукой, возможно, не специально, но Кейт была не готова к Голому Нох-Варру, пусть для неё там не было ничего нового. Только не сегодня ночью.  
— Локи говорил, что вы все придёте, — сказал Нох, наклоняясь к микшерскому пульту. — Тебе не нравится борода?  
— Это натурально  _борода_ , — ответила Кейт, шагнув ближе, чтобы ткнуть в неё пальцем. — Я думала, Локи имел в виду щетину или что-то в этом духе.   
— И ты пришла, чтобы посмотреть на мою бороду? — скептически поинтересовался Нох.   
Кейт обдумала варианты ответа, поразмыслила над тем, что Локи мог и чего не мог сказать, и заявила:  
— Есть одна девушка...   
На лице Ноха отразилось понимание — похоже, он проводил достаточно времени с Локи, чтобы разобраться, как работает его разум.   
— И Томми тоже тут, — добавила Кейт. — Так что было бы круто, если бы ты сократил количество неловких медляков до минимума.   
Нох-Варр кивнул и улыбнулся почти искренне. Кейт подумала, что в конечном итоге они могли вести себя как взрослые, и это было круто.   
— Иди к своей девушке, — сказал он. — И продолжайте танцевать.   
Кейт замерла у выхода из кабинки.   
— И не ставь нашу песню, Нох, — попросила она.   
Его улыбка стала немного печальной, и Кейт стиснула зубы, пытаясь не поддаться эмоциям.   
— Не буду, — сказал наконец он и послал ей вслед воздушный поцелуй. 

*

  
Дэвид испарился в какой-то момент, потому что ему надо было вставать рано на работу; Тедди и Билли тоже ушли — или домой, или в туалет, и Кейт совсем не горела желанием знать, куда именно; Кэсси и Джонас стояли у стены и пили из пластиковой бутылки воду, а сама Кейт с трудом осознавала происходящее, потому что световые пятна отливали золотом на волосах Америки, и они, может быть, и не прижимались друг к другу, но стояли очень, очень близко и совершенно точно танцевали вместе.   
Кейт слегка перебрала шотов, которые Томми скупал так, словно стране вот-вот грозил дефицит, и её бывший парень стоял голым в кабинке диджея и крутил гиперпопулярные треки «Дафт Панк», а ещё у него была борода, а у Америки на ботинках были шипы, и, чёрт, она больше никогда в жизни не возьмёт выпивку у Томми и Локи, потому что понятия не имела, какого чёрта сейчас происходит, и она была пьяна, и глаза Америки сверкали так ярко, и она по большей части смеялась над Кейт.   
— Думаю попросить тебя, чтобы ты меня придерживала, — сказала Кейт Америке в ухо, и в следующую секунду вокруг её талии обернулась рука. Было приятно.   
— Ловко ты, — ответила Америка. Её дыхание тепло коснулось щеки Кейт, которая в ответ выдала нечто среднее между хихиканьем и фейспалмом. Она точно оступилась бы, не будь Америка такой поразительно сильной и не потащи она её за собой к Кэсси и Джонасу.   
— Обычно я намного сексуальнее и собраннее в таких ситуациях, — пояснила Кейт, потому что так всё и было, когда Томми и/или Локи не пытались развеселиться за её счёт.   
— Я запомню, — сказала Америка и искренне улыбнулась, и выглядело это просто потрясно, и, эй, может, она вовсе не презирала Кейт после всего произошедшего. — А вы, ребята, совершенно отвратно разбираетесь в людях, — добавила она, толкнув Кейт в объятия Кэсси.   
Как-то так и закончилась ночь Кейт Бишоп. 

*

  
Она проснулась на диване, когда Счастливчик попытался перелезть через неё и её совершенно ужасающее похмелье.   
— Малыш, нет, — сказала она, тщетно пытаясь спихнуть с себя пса.   
Когда ей наконец-таки удалось столкнуть Счастливчика, и она слезла с дивана, чтобы поесть и похандрить, выяснилось, что Клинт и Америка не без удовольствия за ней наблюдали. На Америке была одна из футболок Клинта с надписью «Олимпийские игры в Сиднее», волосы её были обёрнуты полотенцем. Клинт выглядел, по своему обыкновению, как бродяга, которому следовало побриться пару дней назад.   
— Америка тебя привезла, — сказал Клинт, — она  _почему-то_  не знает, где ты живёшь, ну а ты сама была не в том состоянии, чтобы подсказывать. Поэтому ты здесь. А я пойду сделаю тебе зелье от похмелья.   
— Только не то с сырым яйцом, — умоляющее проговорила Кейт, но Клинт её проигнорировал и, весело насвистывая, вышел.   
— Доброе утро, принцесса, — сказала Америка. Она сидела на том краю дивана, который не был занят трагично раскинувшимся телом Кейт. На ней по-прежнему были вчерашние шорты, оставлявшие обнажённой значительную часть бёдер. Кейт обозлилась на свой разум, который был слишком занят похмельем, чтобы полностью оценить открывшийся вид.   
— Издеваешься? — едва ворочая языком пробормотала Кейт и попыталась выпрямиться. Одеяло соскользнуло на пол, и она поняла, что вчерашнее платье в дневном свете выглядело совершенно крошечным, но сохранилось неплохо — для вещи, в которой она сначала танцевала, а потом вырубилась.   
Америка пожала плечами.   
— Не собиралась. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Кейт молча уставилась на неё.   
— Ясно, — улыбнулась Америка. — А выглядишь не так уж плохо.   
И прежде, чем Кейт успела что-нибудь сказать, она отправилась помогать Клинту с кофе. Впрочем, она не пропустила ничего особенного, потому что всё, что Кейт удалось выдавить, было: «Хех». 

*

  
— У моего отца снова эта штука, — объявила Кейт во вторник днём. — Мне нужна пара.   
— А разве ты с Америкой не... — Билли взмахнул рукой. — Ну, знаешь, то самое.   
— Она всё ещё не рассказала Америке всю эту нелепицу с деньгами и вечеринками, — пояснил Дэвид, потому что Дэвид разбирался в психологии лучше, чем Кэсси с её дипломом психолога. С этим была связана забавная история, когда Кэсси принесла им анкеты, нужные для исследования, и Локи оказался на 90% психопатом. Не то чтобы кто-то сильно удивился.   
— О, — сказал Билли. — Возьми Клинта?   
— Клинт ненавидит вечеринки, — напомнила ему Кейт, опустив тот момент, что ей пришлось бы покупать Клинту новый костюм — после того, что он сделал с предыдущим. Официальные встречи — не его стезя. А вот Кейт неплохо с ними справлялась, но только в том случае, если брала с собой кого-нибудь, чтобы скрасить скуку.   
— Я могу пойти, — предложил Локи, пытаясь мило улыбнуться и похлопать ресницами.   
— Уверена, что ты уже приглашён, — сказала Кейт. — Я видела пригласительный твоего брата.   
Локи погрустнел, как и всегда, когда разговор касался его семьи. Отец Локи был, вероятно, даже богаче отца Кейт (не то чтобы они сравнивали), а его старшего брата обожали все вокруг. Ну а Локи... Локи просто был Локи.   
— Тебе самому нужна будет пара, — продолжила Кейт. — Мы могли бы позвонить Лиа.   
— Нет, — отрезал Локи.   
— Ты повёл нас в клуб, где были два моих бывших, — напомнила ему Кейт, — после чего напоил меня при человеке, который мне нравится.   
— И мы все здорово повеселились. — Голос Локи вдруг стал тяжёлым и жёстким. — А мы с Лиа так не сможем. Никогда.   
— Всё так плохо, а? — спросил Билли.   
— Словно ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь о расставаниях, — фыркнул Локи.   
Тут он не ошибался. Билли и Тедди крупно поссорились лишь однажды, и Билли с неделю прорыдал на диване Кейт, отвлекаясь только на «мыльные оперы» по ТВ, после чего они с Тедди снова сошлись и на все выходные закопались в постель, чтобы обниматься и делать прочие штуки, о которых Кейт не хотела думать прямо сейчас. Это было мило, но в то же время сводило с ума. Большинство людей не должны были так влюбляться в своего первого парня, и уж тем более отношения с первым парнем не должны были протекать так гладко.   
— Это не решит мою проблему, — быстро сказала Кейт, пытаясь предотвратить момент, когда беседа превратится в перебрасывание язвительными комментариями, и кто-нибудь по-настоящему расстроится.   
Этим днём Клинт был в кофейне — использовал их вай-фай и пил столько кофе, сколько Кейт соглашалась ему налить. Не то чтобы он был ребёнком, или она не могла оставить его одного дольше чем на пять минут, но она по-прежнему предпочитала, чтобы все плохие решения в своей жизни Клинт совершал под её пристальным контролем. Пару минут назад Билли отнёс ему латте, и Кейт заметила, как Клинт взял чашку, посмотрел в неё, встал и направился к стойке.   
— Что это? — спросил он.   
Вторники были ничуть не менее загруженными, чем любые другие дни, но порой случались свободные минутки — и Билли с Дэвидом использовали их, чтобы попрактиковаться в рисовании на латте. У Дэвида получалось лучше, зато Билли не гнушался пользоваться гуглом.   
— Это далек, — объяснил он.   
Клинт продолжил смотреть на него.   
— Из «Доктора Кто», — добавил Билли. — У нас был марафон на «БиБиСи Америка» на нашу шестую, вроде бы, встречу. Моя мама сделала лазанью.   
Клинт моргнул.   
— Блин, — сказал он и вернулся на своё место.   
Кейт огляделась.   
— Ладно, возьму на папину тусовку Кэсси, — вздохнула она. — Спасибо за ничего, ребята. 

 

*

  
Билли и Тедди заставили Клинта смотреть «Американского идола», но в придачу к этому шли пицца и бесконечное количество кофе, а ещё Счастливчик развалился в ногах Кейт, так что всё было зашибись.   
— Не понимаю, почему ты не позовёшь на свою вечеринку Америку, — сказал Тедди, слизывая с большого пальца соус. — Она наденет те ботинки, твой отец офигеет, и всё пройдёт круто.   
— Не думаю, что она согласится, — сказала Кейт.   
Клинт приглушённо рассмеялся и потянулся к пицце.   
— Кейти-Кейт, я был здесь, когда она протащила тебя по ступенькам в квартиру.   
— И ты считаешь, это значит... — Кейт ненавидела чувство неуверенности в себе. Стремительное развитие постельных отношений с Нох-Варром было в разы проще. Америка же приводила её в замешательство: она не столько посылала смешанные сигналы, сколько сигналы, в которых не было ни капли смысла.   
— Ты пришла ко мне просить романтического совета, — ровно сказал Клинт. — О боже. Это точно хорошо кончится.   
Кейт пристально на него смотрела, пока он не вздохнул и не отложил чашку.   
— Ты хочешь секса или чувств? — спросил он.   
— А нельзя и то, и другое? — поинтересовалась Кейт. Это был плохой знак — она сама понимала, какой выбор привёл бы её к куда более простому пути.   
— Нет, — сказал Клинт. — Можешь выбрать что-то одно, но не оба.   
— А у нас и секс, и чувства, — заявил Билли.   
— Потому что вы омерзительны и не считаетесь, — поспешно ответил Клинт. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кейт. — Слушай, Наташа — единственная женщина, которую я любил...   
— А как же Бобби? — спросила Кейт.   
— А как же Кейт? — спросил Билли.   
— Ладно, ладно. — Клинт поднял руки. — Я любил кучу женщин, но Нат всё ещё говорит со мной.   
— И Бобби с тобой говорит, — заметила Кейт.   
— Бобби говорит с  _тобой_ , — поправил её Клинт.  
— Обожаю вашу упоротую дружбу, — сказал Тедди.   
— Заткнись, ты, помолвленный-с-четырнадцати-лет. — Клинт закатил глаза. — Я пытаюсь слушать парня, который рыдает из-за мёртвой бабули, или глухой сестры, или что там случилось.   
— Эмпатия — твоё лучшее качество, — сказал Билли.   
— Я прочитал книгу, которую оставил тут твой молчел, — пожал плечами Клинт. — «Умирающие от Рака Подростки».   
— Она не так называется, — сказал Тедди. Но он рассмеялся и подкрутил звук на телеке.   
Кейт откинулась на спинку и прокрутила в голове слова Клинта. На экране рыдали люди. Счастливчик лениво потянулся за кусочком пиццы, оставленном в коробке, при этом даже не попытавшись встать на лапы или сдвинуться с места.   
— Ты даёшь  _отвратительные_  советы, — сказала она наконец.   
— Зато ты не сможешь сказать, что я тебя не предупреждал, — ответил Клинт, положив голову ей на плечо. 

*

  
— Итак, это вечеринка в честь... — Кэсси выжидающе подняла брови.   
— М-м. — Кейт принялась рыться в своём мысленном Перечне Вещей, Важных Для Отца. Под номером первым значилась она сама, но нет, она не собиралась быть хорошей, пока рядом был бесплатный бар, а её отец ошивался поблизости, поражая всех блеском зубов и галстуком за шесть сотен баксов. — Не знаю, — признала она наконец. — Думаю, они проводят какой-нибудь негласный аукцион.   
Кэсси засмеялась. На ней было платье, купленное для выпускного в колледже, и одолженные из обширного гардероба подруги туфли; в одной руке она держала обшитый бусинами клатч, в другой — бокал с шампанским. Она куда лучше вписывалась в обстановку, чем Кейт, пусть даже Кейт вроде как была рождена для этого.   
— Не думаю, что я выпила достаточно, — пробормотала Кейт, сделав себе мысленную пометку: найти какого-нибудь официанта и дать ему денег, чтобы он весь вечер ходил за ней и наполнял её бокал. А чем именно — не имело значения.   
— Быть пьяным и злокозненным — вот тренд на сегодняшний вечер, — объявил голос, и рядом появился Локи с целым подносом выпивки. Он манерно протянул его Кейт. Она взяла два бокала.   
— Эй, на тебе шейный платок? — спросила Кэсси, ткнув в него.   
Локи закатил глаза. На его веках было больше подводки, чем у Кейт, а это уже о чём-то, да говорило.   
Под смокинг он надел армейские ботинки.  
— Как поживает твой отец? — с фальшивым интересом спросил он у Кейт.  
— Он поздоровался со мной и пошёл поговорить с сенатором, — пожала плечами Кейт. Даже больше, чем она ожидала. Вслух она об этом говорить не стала. — Как твой?  
— Сказал, что мне пора постричься, — ответил Локи и пренебрежительно шмыгнул носом.   
— Тебе пора, — сказала Кейт, потому что причёска Локи уже переплюнула шевелюру Билли по эмоватости и стремительно приближалась к уровню кудрявой Барби.   
— Благодаря вам, ребята, я уже чуть ли не рада, что мой отец умер, — заметила Кэсси и потянулась за очередным бокалом шампанского. — Ты-то знаешь, в честь чего закатили эту вечеринку? — спросила она у Локи.   
Локи изогнул бровь.   
— У неё есть повод?   
Кейт поставила опустевший бокал на поднос и вытащила телефон, чтобы спросить у Клинта, в порядке ли он.   
Ответа она не получила, и это было... Она плотно сжала губы и бросила телефон обратно в клатч, который стоил больше, чем последняя плата за аренду квартиры Клинта.   
— Мне нравится, когда ты переключаешься в режим курицы-наседки, — сказала ей Кэсси, — но не психуй без повода.   
Кейт кивнула, хоть у неё и появилось чувство, что всё только начинается. 

*  
  
— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты такой злобный, — сказала Кейт, растянувшись на кресле-лежанке, пока Локи вытаскивал пробку из очередной бутылки шампанского. Наверное, им стоило остановиться, но вечер не стал ни чуточку лучше за последнее время. — Я к тому, что твой брат намного,  _намного_  горячее тебя.  
— Огромное тебе спасибо, — ответил Локи и швырнул в неё пробку. Кейт перехватила её на лету. Она могла быть насколько угодно пьяной, но реакции у неё всё ещё были на высоте.   
Кэсси разулась, левая бретелька её платья сползла с плеча. Несмотря на раскрасневшиеся щёки, она утверждала, что не писала Джонасу порно-сообщения. Кейт ей не верила, но и подкалывать дальше не хотела.   
— Уверена, он спасает щенков, ест экологически чистую пищу и занимается йогой, — продолжила Кейт, потому что издеваться над Локи было одним из её любимых хобби.   
— Твоя сестра замужем, — огрызнулся Локи. — И твой отец с ней разговаривает.   
— Ребята, думаю, вам лучше остановиться, пока не дошло до рукоприкладства, — сказала Кэсси.   
Телефон Кейт завибрировал. Это всё ещё был не Клинт. Увидеть на экране имя Америки было... неожиданно.   
«Веселишься на вечеринке?»  
Локи угрюмо наливал шампанское в бокал, Кэсси хихикала над телефоном. Кейт была убеждена, что реагирует на происходящее так, как подобает леди, поэтому быстренько уткнулась в телефон — пока её не убедили в обратном.   
«Я не говорила, что собираюсь на вечеринку», — ответила Кейт.   
«Ой, перестань, принцесса», — написала Америка.   
Кейт внимательно посмотрела на Локи, но прежде чем успела сказать что-то вслух, её телефон зазвонил. Она взглянула на экран. Теперь это был Клинт.   
— Алло, — сказала она.   
— Кейти-Кейт, — протяжно проговорил Клинт.   
Кейт вздохнула. Она и сама не была образцом трезвости прямо сейчас, но всё-таки. Чёрт.   
— Где именно ты сейчас пьёшь? — спросила она. — У тебя есть трезвый водитель или номер такси?   
— Всё в норме, — громко сказал Клинт, не ответив на на один из её вопросов. Плохой знак.   
— Просто дай мне адрес, — настойчиво потребовала она. Кэсси и Локи наблюдали за их разговором — Локи пил, Кэсси беспокойно теребила подол платья.   
— Не беспокойся, Кейти-Кейт-Кейт, — ответил Клинт. На заднем плане раздался звон бьющегося стекла.   
— Ох, — сказала Кейт, — чёрт. Нет, Клинт, чёрт возьми.   
Она услышала, как он уронил телефон, затем крики и что-то, подозрительно похожее на шум мордобоя. Такое случалось не впервые, но Кейт по-прежнему предпочитала, чтобы Клинт не звонил ей в процессе пьяной драки. Перед или после — ладно, но не во время. Это было просто нелепо.   
Линия обрубилась, и когда Кейт набрала номер, её сразу же переключило на голосовую почту.   
— Так, — ровно сказала она, — вечер сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, и я очень этому рада.   
Кэсси села на лежанку рядом с ней.   
— Сеть? — спросила она.   
Кейт вздохнула.   
— Сеть, — ответила она. 

*

  
[Псевдо-Вики: Сеть под названием «Тот самый Клинт Бартон, который принадлежит Кейт Бишоп, пьян где-то в Нью-Йорке (я надеюсь), и я не могу его найти».   
«Первое правило Сети: никогда не говори о Сети», — сказал Локи, когда Кейт поведала Америке, что происходит.    
«Это даже близко не правда», — ответила Кейт, ткнув его в голову локтем.    
Правило у Сети было только одно: попав в неё, ты не можешь выйти, пока не умрёшь или не уедешь из Нью-Йорка. Сеть представляла из себя несколько нелепый комок всевозможных бывших, коллег и соседей по комнате из колледжа, но была в ней и хорошая сторона: она действительно работала.]

*

  
Кейт позвонила Дэвиду, Кэсси позвонила Джонасу, Локи позвонил Билли. Пока они ждали, когда те проверят все местные бары, Кэсси отправилась на поиски чего-нибудь кофеиносодержащего.  
— А Лиа всё ещё в Сети? — небрежно осведомился Локи.   
— Ну конечно, — ответила Кейт. — Но её новый номер ты не получишь.   
Локи поморщился, но промолчал. Вернулась Кэсси с подносом, на котором стояли стаканы с водой и чашки с эспрессо. Это говорило о том, что они могли таскать у официантов вещи, и их по-прежнему никто не заметил бы.   
Кейт волновалась, но с некоторым смирением: она уже знала, где находятся все круглосуточные аптеки, и каким врачам нужно звонить, чтобы они не посчитали её склонной к домашнему насилию девушкой Клинта. Но она продолжала об этом думать, чтобы отвлечься, пока не зазвонил телефон, и на экране не появилось сообщение от Нох-Варра с адресом.   
— Разве он сегодня не работает? — спросила Кэсси, следуя за Кейт вниз по лестнице.   
— Ну, сейчас он точно не работает, — заметил Локи. Кейт могла сказать ему, чтобы он не ехал с ними, но ей предстояла грызня с пьяным и вероятно раненым Клинтом. Сил на выпихивание из машины Локи у неё просто не было.   
Они ехали уже пару минут, когда Кейт пришло сообщение от Америки с тем же адресом. Она вроде бы сделала всё возможное, чтобы исключить пересечение территорий, но, блин, может, у неё не вышло.   
— Я так рад, что сунул бутылку шампанского в карман пальто, — заметил Локи, выглядывая из-за плеча Кейт. — Может, сегодняшний вечер ещё можно спасти. 

*

  
— Так, — сказал Клинт, когда Кейт удалось установить его в более-менее вертикальное положение у стены, — херово.   
— Да, херово, ты, долбаный придурок, — тихо ответила она.   
Она смутно различала очертания Кэсси, которая просила у абсолютно бесполезного бармена лёд и аптечку, но внимание своё сосредоточила на Клинте. Она зажимала его кровоточащий нос скомканными бумажными полотенцами. Непохоже, чтобы он был сломан. Уже достижение.   
Клинт окинул их взглядом неподбитого глаза: Кейт, сидевшую на корточках в своём дорогущем вечернем платье, на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках; Кэсси, похожую на королеву школьного бала, которая вместе с Америкой (в потёртом пиджаке цветов американского флага) переругивалась с барменом на тему легальности отсутствия в заведении аптечки, и на тему того, что им вообще следовало делать с предложенными им кубиками льда; на Локи, чей до нелепости хипстерский шарф был обмотан вокруг смокинга, а подводка на глазах смазалась; на Ноха, облачённого в обрезанные джинсы и флюоресцентные кроссовки, наверняка вообще не его собственные.   
— Прям отряд быстрого реагирования, — насмешливо сказал Клинт.   
— Подожди, пока приедут Билли с Тедди, — мрачно ответила Кейт, пытаясь разглядеть в тусклом свете, было ли у Клинта что-то сломано, и не нужно ли ему было наложить швы. Снова.   
Дверь перед ними распахнулась — из туалета вышла Америка. Она протянула Кейт холодный свёрток, вероятно, со льдом внутри, и вытерла мокрые руки о джинсы.   
Кейт прижала тряпку к ушибам, тем, которые выглядели хуже всего. Надавила она чуть сильнее, чем было нужно, заставив Клинта зашипеть от боли, после чего оглянулась на Америку и заметила, что её пиджак был застёгнут выше, чем раньше.   
— Это была твоя майка? — негромко спросила Кейт.   
Америка дёрнула плечом.   
— Поверь, принцесса, чистого тряпья тут не найдёшь. Сандэнс будет торчать мне новую.   
Клинт поднял на неё слезящиеся глаза.   
— Только чур я Буч.   
— Ты же в курсе, что они оба откинулись в конце? — Америка вздёрнула бровь.   
Похоже, Клинт попытался сардонически закатить глаза, но один его глаз затёк, так что затея удалась ему только наполовину — потом он поморщился и сдался. Кейт прикладывала к его ушибам напичканную льдом майку Америки, обещая себе поразмыслить обо всём этом позже, когда её руки не будут в крови по локоть, а колени перепачканы тем, о составе чего Кейт старалась не задумываться.   
— Я испортил тебе веселье, — после паузы заметил Клинт.   
— Намеренно, подозреваю, — ответила Кейт.   
Клинт болезненно пожал плечами, и это выглядело мило и жалко одновременно. Она поцеловала его в неизуродованную щёку, и губы его снова закровили, когда он улыбнулся. 

*  
  
Было что-то около четырёх утра, когда Кейт удалось загнать Клинта в постель вместе со Счастливчиком, который улёгся в его ногах с видом худшей сторожевой собаки на свете. Остальные убрались из квартиры по домам или на безбашенные диско-рейв вечеринки (последнее относилось только к Нох-Варру, его реквизированным кроссовкам и шортам, под которыми, как думалось Кейт, не было ни намёка на бельё).   
Ну. На самом деле, убрались не все.   
— Знаешь, я умею пользоваться гуглом, — сказала Америка, держа в руках чашку с самым крепким кофе, который нашёлся у Клинта. Платье Кейт пришло в полнейшую негодность, но она всё равно его особо не любила. — Ну, типа, если ты стеснялась сказать мне о том, что ты миллиардер.   
— Дочь миллиардера, — с отсутствующим видом поправила её Кейт. Вообще-то, у неё был траст-фонд, на счёту которого числилось... множество нулей, скажем так. — Ты ничего не говорила, — добавила она.   
— А ты, конечно, без ума от разговоров на эту тему, — отбрила её Америка и качнула головой в сторону комнаты Клинта. — И часто он так?   
— Ну, то есть что считать за «часто», — ответила Кейт. Существование Сети и пакеты со льдом в морозильнике говорили сами за себя. И сейчас всё было значительно лучше, чем раньше, да и Клинта после таких инцидентов можно было охарактеризовать как «жертву несерьёзного ДТП», а не как «избитого до полусмерти». Маленькие победы и прочее дерьмо.   
— Тогда в пятницу тебе придётся позвать Билли и Тедди, чтобы они буквально пришли сюда и поработали няньками, пока мы будем ужинать, — сказала Америка таким тоном, словно решение уже было принято.   
Кейт не захлебнулась кофе только потому, что она была взрослым человеком, который мог ходить на свидания с другими взрослыми людьми. В том числе теми, которые были способны искалечить тебя в тёмной подворотне, даже не поломав ноготь.  
Это было очень горячо. А всё в совокупности — просто чудовищно.   
— Пока мы будем ужинать или  _ужинать_? — аккуратно поинтересовалась Кейт, непроизвольно припоминая исключительно бесполезную речь Клинта о сексе и чувствах.   
—  Ну, — ответила Америка, — зря ты думаешь, что я продамся дешевле, чем за мохито и картошку-фри, принцесса.   
— Это можно устроить, — сказала Кейт и скрепила договор, стукнув их чашками друг о друга.   
Америка улыбнулась, неожиданно тёплая, яркая, ирреальная, какая-то невероятная — Кейт понятия не имела, что она была такой, и не смогла удержаться: она перегнулась через барную стойку (которая почему-то была в квартире Клинта) и поцеловала Америку. Это после у них будут поцелуи и получше, когда на часах будет не четыре утра, когда во рту не будет стоять привкус пережжённого кофе, когда одежда на Кейт не будет перепачкана кровью, пивом и чем-то непонятным, когда она не будет пьяна и вымотана. Но сейчас она не могла себе это представить. Ничто не могло быть лучше того, что происходило сейчас. Ничто.

 


End file.
